villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
The Madness of King Scar
"The Madness of King Scar" is a deleted song from the 1994 Disney animated film The Lion King. It featured Scar trying to seduce Nala in order to make her his queen and have descendants to continue his reign after his death. The song was sung in the same tune as "Be Prepared" and was followed almost immediately by its deleted reprise. The reason behind it's deletion was due to be too creepy due to the sexual harassment subtext. The song was later completely rewrote for the stage musical with the only similarities between them being the name and its topic. The stage musical features also an argument between Scar and Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and Scar asking Zazu why is he not as loved as his brother was. The original version was performed by Scar's voice actor Jeremy Irons and Nala's voice actress Moira Kelly. The stage musical version was performed originally by John Vickery as Scar, Geoff Hoyle as Zazu, Tracey Nicole Chapman as Shenzi, Stanley Wayne Mathis as Banzai, Kevin Cahoon as Ed and Heather Headley as Nala. Lyrics Deleted Version = world is full of problems... even for a king! It's tough at the top I deserve a... companion A mate, who will start My cylinders firing with fervor And you, my sweet thing, fit the part... me? king alone is a sad situation indeed, but a king without heirs... now that's a tragedy. can't be serious. never been more serious. Be prepared for a stunning proposal That power and beauty should bond Which cannot but fail to Ensure cries of hail to The chief and his consort The sine qua non sort Of ruling ascendance Our line of descendants Will flow through the pride and beyond Nala, Nala, Nala. You know, you really have no choice. One way or another, I always get what I want. |-| Stage Musical Version = why am I not loved? I am that rare and awesome thing I'm every inch a king Yet, I feel a twinge of doubt As I go walk about boss! When my name is whispered through the pride Is this talk of love or regicide? who? Tell me I'm adored Please tell me I'm adored boss! what is it?! got a bone to pick with you. no food, no water... It's dinnertime, and there ain't no stinkin' entrées! and your petty complaints! You don't know what real hunger is! Day after day it gnaws at the very core of my being. had that once. It was worms. no, no. It's like an itch...deep, persistent, profound... it, worms! When they get really bad all you gotta do is...hunker down and scoot. for the tip. Ingrates! If it weren't for me, you'd be beating off buzzards for your next bite! Yeah, you're our savior, thanks a bunch But how about some lunch? It doesn't matter if it's fresh I need a fix of flesh My bones have moved to where they've never been They are on the outside looking in you blaming me?! no! It's the lionesses. Oh. You are so adored You are so adored! more like it! But what I'd give for one more hit Of wildebeest kielbasa Or maybe hornbill on the spit... Oh, how I miss Mufasa! Mufasa?! How dare you! I told you never to mention that name! taken. I shall never mention "M-m-m" again. in death, his shadow looms over me. There he is! No! There he is! And there! yourself, sire, or you'll get another one of your splitting headaches! I am perfectly fine! I'm better than Mufasa was I'm revered I am reviled I'm idolized I am despised I'm keeping calm I'm going wild! I tell myself I'm fine Yes, I am, no, you're not Yes, I am, no, you're not I tell myself I'm fine No, you're not, yes, I am, no, you're not Yes, I am No, you're not Yes, I am, no, who am I talking to...? pull yourself together, sire! very well. [Zazu? Zazu, Zazu, Zazu...? sire? loved me. There's the rub. Not even as a cub. What did my brother have that I don't have? you want the short list or the long? Whatever! he had adoring subjects, a loving family, a devoted queen... it! I need a queen! what? queen, man! A queen! Without a queen, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, no future. With a queen, I'll have...cubs. Immortality will be mine. Immortality will be mine! Scar. Nala. Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. My, how you've grown! you have to do something. We're being forced to overhunt! She's got those assets feminine the king. Control the hyenas. I have to make her mine destroying the Pride Lands! Nobility in every gene we don't stop now... Don't you see... She has to be my queen still a chance for things to be all right again... Come, sweet Nala It's written in the stars are you doing? Are you listening to me? We'll create a host of little Scars are you talking about? Tell me I'm adored away from me! Tell me I'm adored Nala...you know how I loathe violence. One way or another, you will be mine. Scar. Never! You belong to me You all belong to me! Other Appearances *The deleted version of the movie has appeared as additional content in some domestic releases. *The musical's version was featured in the show's soundtrack. Gallery Images Deleted Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 03.27.50.png Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 03.27.52.png Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 03.27.57.png Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 03.28.04.png Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 03.28.17.png Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 03.28.28.png Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 03.28.36.png Musical Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 03.24.47.png Scarmad.jpg Videos Old version of "Be Prepared", Scar wants Nala as his Queen Deleted Scene FullHD 1080p|Deleted The madness of scar-The Lion King Broadway(lyrics)|Stage Musical Category:Disney Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:The Lion King Songs